


Perfection is not always planned

by jilylocked



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future, One Shot, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilylocked/pseuds/jilylocked
Summary: It was inevitable when Scott Moir became the man she would plan her wedding with





	Perfection is not always planned

Everything was perfect.

The lists had been made and each box had been ticked to completion after a thorough inspection by the bride herself. 

Perfection, it was somewhat important to her. It was her wedding after all. A day she had dreamed of since she was a young girl. Looking at her parent’s wedding album and appreciating a distant aunt’s wedding at the age of 5, the idea of having her own one day had occupied a small corner in her heart for a while now. 

She had grown to love the fashion industry, it became one of her life’s joys to find the right pieces in a shop and match them to complementing accessories and put together a polished, sophisticated look.

She had grown to love design, collecting ideas about layouts, spreads and colours had been an education of itself. She had been more than excited to finally apply her vision when decorating her own home when she bought it. 

It was a good thing that she had also stowed away ideas about the kind of wedding dress she wanted and decoration notes for the wedding venue along the way. 

The photoshoot had also helped with that of course.

The day Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir had received the call from Today’s Bride to participate in a bridal photoshoot had been a normal one. They were returning home from a gym session on a warm summer day when the phone rang with the news and required details. They had both agreed to it in excitement as their agent described the opportunity, a conversation filled with nothing but jokes and exclamation. But the days leading up to the shoot had been strange. Their families’ jokes were starting to take a toll and anticipating the emotional reactions of their rabid fan base to the photos had been the cause of clipped responses and shy smiles exchanged between them. Those were different times.

Being fitted into numerous dresses was fine, she had done photo shoots before, but the significance of these being done as bride and groom was not lost on her. The sentimental look on her mother’s face in the dressing area was not lost on her either. 

When she had stepped out of the changing room to head to the hair and makeup station to find Scott, she was strangely anxious. He had seen her for the first time in her beautifully tailored competition outfits many times, in places just like this studio. When he was 13 he had just looked at her for a few seconds, blinked and then looked away. At 15 he had complimented her. And the compliments grew in nature after that, so Tessa was always eager to hear his opinion every time she presented her dresses to him for the first time. His opinion meant most to her. She was always eager to look at the way his eyes took in the dress silhouette and texture. The look of pure concentration as he took her in to give her a proper review of his thoughts. There was no eagerness that day, she had swiftly walked to her chair and occupied a makeup artist in conversation and hoped nobody - especially Scott - picked up on the redness spreading from her cheeks down to her chest. She didn't want to hear back from him that day.

The bridal shoot went about as naturally as any other surprisingly. Without meaning to, Tessa had still made decisions on what she wanted to add or remove from her own wedding. The type of dress she dreamt of wearing was partially finalized in her mental diary that day. 

Weeks later when the pictures were made public and shared with everyone, it was easy to laugh again. Tessa was able to look back into Scott’s eyes like before and make fun of the absurdity of it all and marvel at how their life had come to this point when all they had ever done was dance on ice together. 

Planning a wedding is fun and swapping ideas with friends at slumber parties is even better, but the whole ordeal is surrounded with uncertainty when the man you should be planning it with is not clearly defined. 

As she had been naturally steered to do since she was about 9, the first person she ever thought of when it came to the other gender was Scott. She spent so much time with him: at the rink, at the gym, in cars, at parties, in meetings. No matter where she went, he was most likely never too far. The first time she sat on a plane all alone with her coach, headed to a competition, Scott had been there a few seats down from her. When they had moved to Waterloo, Ontario for training, Scott went through all the motions along with her, form meeting their new coaches, making new friends, going to a new school, living with a new family. Out of nowhere, he had become a realible constant in her life. And in the way constants work, she had begun to compare all the new boys she met to her own. 

Occasionally she had substituted his face with the unknown man's she would marry one day. 

Reflecting on her memories helped with the nerves she was feeling. 

Why was she so jittery? Everything about her wedding was perfect after all. 

The reflection looking back at her in the mirror was coming along just the way she wanted. Her make up was done and the finishing touches on her hair were being handled just the way she wanted.  
The entire wedding had taken over 10 months to plan. She has been swift and aggressive with what she wanted as always. He had supported her through stressful appointments and discussed every minute detail with her to satisfaction. She had been impressed. She had never expected him to be so supportive of planning something so….girly. Something he had always been far from. 

But she also wasn’t surprised for the way things were between them. They had worked on all elements of their relationship so tirelessly. He helped her narrow down on a suitable shade of pink for the napkin arrangements and she listened to his detailed appreciation of a new rock album with equal interest an hour later. It was natural. It was just the way they were. There was no fiancé drama like so many of her friends had experienced. 

They were different. 

They always had been. 

So, it was inevitable when Scott Moir became the man who she would plan her wedding with.

A wistful smile was just starting to creep up on Tessa’s lips when Alma, her soon to be mother in law, walked in and placed her hands on Tessa’s shoulders gently. She smiled at her in the mirror's reflection, her eyes full of emotion. A very different emotion compared to the time they had first qualified for the national team, and then when they had won gold in Vancouver and later in PyeongChang. Or when she first hugged her after they were engaged. This emotion was new, and it made Tessa feel warm inside, but it also made her even more nervous. For Tessa was a bride today, a day that Alma had thought of just as much as Kate over the years. Words did not have to be exchanged, members of the Virtue Moir families had been together for 23 long years. They had all been through the ups and downs with their star children. And they all knew exactly what the other needed, no words needed. A few moments later, Alma walked away to visit with a great aunt leaving Tessa alone with herself again. 

Snapping out of her mind all of a sudden, the hustle and bustle of the room was starting to get to her as final touch ups were being tended to. She reached for a bottle of water on the counter and took a few sips. She was feeling overheated and unable to focus. She also noticed a slight tremble of her hand and when she looked back in the mirror her chin quivered a little too. 

With a sudden realization, she understood what was happening. Everything she was feeling had been felt before. It was a feeling she knew so well. It was competition nerves, but of course, this was different. It was no competition. It was her wedding. 

The realization was pleasing for a moment, but it came with a whole new slew of memories. 

She remembered how white-faced she used to get before stepping out on the ice at junior competitions. Later, her and Scott started holding hands for comfort, and other times they talked through the routine with each other. She thought of the day she had do a math test she had not prepared well for due to demanding hours at the rink and Scott had looked her in her eyes and spoken words of encouragement. Told her that she was as prepared as can be and that she was the smartest person he had ever known. It had worked out well for her. 

They had hugged. 

The hug was just something that happened in the moment. The significance it would come to hold in their partnership was unknown to them at the time. It was a quiet moment they had shared before doing their free program that won the Olympic gold. They weren’t superstitious about it or anything, but it worked. It worked so well they began doing it before every event they did together. Be it a competition, an exhibition performance or a speech addressed to hundreds of listeners. It helped with the nerves and brought them in synch with each other, it was important for their optimal performance as a team. Something they always strived for. 

She felt like this was the perfect time for that hug. 

She rose from her chair and began making her way toward the door. All eyes in the dressing room snapped to the woman of the hour, asking her what she needed in anxious tones. 

“I just need to see Scott quickly!”, Tessa replied, masking her feelings expertly. 

After a beat of silence, all the women began to roar with laughter, the teasing followed soon. Someone pulled Tessa’s arm and pushed her back into her seat. A bride could not see the groom until she reached the altar. How silly of her. 

Tessa wanted nothing more than to bury herself in a hole. She quickly realized this little incident would be talked about in the family forever. How could she have been so stupid? She knew the rules of course she did. She was no lovesick bride like everyone was now teasing her off, it was habit, she needed to be in Scott’s arms, she needed them to breathe as one. It was the way she had learned everything would be alright over the years. 

She was not having second thoughts, of course not. It was just jitters and she was allowed to have them on this day. She needed her partner in crime by her side, and he was the only one she wasn't allowed to see at the moment. The whole thing was unfair, and she had too much pride to tell any of the women what she was thinking. They would understand, but not really. No one understood her like Scott, truly an extension of her mind and soul in every way. 

Soon she was being told to stand up. The room had emptied and only the closest of her family and friends remained. The bridal party. 

She made her way down to the hall. And waited in front of the closed doors. She was positively shaking when her bride's maids gave her quick hugs and then everyone took their place in formation as rehearsed. 

The large ornate doors opened, and Tessa heard the first chords of the chosen music play. She wasn’t sure how she was going to make the long walk up to the altar. Soon she was the only one left behind and the music morphed into her own entry’s tune, her cue to begin taking her first steps. 

She was slightly distracted as everybody turned to look back at her, and sighed at the vision of her radiant bridal beauty. Her eyes were focused on something far in the center and the warmth of the room made her glow from within. Feeling the heat rise in her face, she put one foot forward and followed with her other. She listened to the beat and made sure she did not walk too fast. Everything was perfect and now she had to look the part as she became the focal point of the ceremony. 

Her eyes connected with Scott’s when she was just a few steps away. He was glowing with a mixture of pride and awe as he took in the sight of her, tears gleaming in his eyes. Tessa’s heart melted, and she filed the memory away for later. She felt clarity and became present in the moment. 

She realized with a jolt that this was finally what they had dreamt of for so many years. They were about to be bound for eternity. She was going to switch titles from Ms. to Mrs. They were going to lead a domestic life together. They had bought a house and had already discussed what the next few years would hold for them. They knew that even if plans changed they would be by each other’s side, always. This was not anything new to the little girl and boy still inside of them. They had shared so many aspects of their lives side by side as a team already. But in a way, it was also new. Today they were committing to their partnership in a symbolic and sacred way, and not on a form to be mailed to Skate Canada. This was the rest of their lives and that ought to mean something. 

These thoughts were running through Tessa’s mind, and it shouldn’t be a surprise that Scott was mirroring her train of thought as well. 

Tessa stepped up and turned so she was completely facing Scott. 

She could see their mothers from the corner of her eyes, sitting together in the front row like they always did at competitions. Tears already streaming down their faces. She turned her focus back to Scott, and as the minister opened his mouth to begin the ceremony, she felt herself open her mouth as well.  
“Wait!”, Tessa gasped. She felt the unease rising from every member in attendance and most importantly she picked up on the tiniest jerk in Scott’s eyes as he registered what she had just said. 

Tessa kept looking into his eyes and felt everything around her slip away. There were words and actions in her mind, but they made no sense to her. Her eyes looked like saucers, they became foggy as her mind closed in on itself. She was seeing things, hearing things. Things from the past and things that had surely not occured yet, and it was all too mesmerizing. 

“Tess”, Scott said her name and it brought her back, she knew why she had asked the minister to wait. 

She took the tiniest step towards Scott and brought her arms up, one holding the bouquet, the other empty. With a look on her face she had worn countless times before and one he knew so well, she whispered, “We should hug”. Realization spread across Scott’s face in an instant, and he pulled her effortlessly into their trademark hug, effectively casting a bubble so it was just him and her inside of it.

Outside of their bubble, people started whispering, some laughing appreciatively, others cooing after the adorable couple in front of them. Could they get any cuter? Yes, of course, they could. Mothers Moir and Virtue felt a strong wave of emotion that brought forth fresh tears to their eyes. Everyone one was privy to the significance of what was happening up there, no question. That's just how they were, and they loved them. 

This was also going to be another story from the wedding that the family would never allow them to forget of course. 

Inside the bubble, Tessa felt like she was at home, all was well and slowly every fiber of her being was becoming fired up to embrace the idea of being a bride, becoming a wife. To embark on this very special journey. Becoming a new sort of team with this man she had held hands with for so long. It was a final moment of reflection for them, acknowledging the pivotal change that was about to come between them for the rest of their lives. 

“You always know exactly what we need don’t you?”, murmured Scott, and Tessa tightened her grip on his back in response. 

“You look glorious Tess, I am so proud to be standing up here with you.”, Scott said, his voice sounded heavy with emotion. “I’m so glad you aren’t angry I hugged you like this”, Tessa said relieved, she was sure she would regret being so unpredictable at such an important moment in their lives. 

“Never”, reassured Scott, because for him, Tessa could do no wrong. This was exactly how it needed to be for them. It was perfect. 

After a few more moments, hearts in sync, they slowly broke apart and beamed at each other with the widest smiles, eyes dancing with new-found energy, faces glowing. “Let’s do this”, said Tessa quietly and Scott squeezed her hands tightly, his eyes crinkling as he smiled warmly back at her. 

Letting go of one hand, he turned to the guests and in a very Scott like manner, waved to everyone and took a bow, which made Tessa double over in laughter. He turned back to Tessa and took hold of her hand again, after a final pause for reconnection they turned to look at the minister, signaling him to start the ceremony. 

And it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I cannot believe this happened, it's my first time writing and posting. I was inspired late last night and wrote this in a few hours, wish I could be this productive when it comes to actual work too
> 
> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
